1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedding, specifically to an improved design for a height-adjustable bedskirt assembly having a bedskirt removably coupled with an adjustable support sheet for quick, easy removal and replacement of the bedskirt. More particularly, it is concerned with a system having a support sheet fitted with a system of fasteners to permit width adjustment, the support sheet being fitted on the perimeter of three sides with a fastener for coupling with a bedskirt, and a bedskirt fitted at the top perimeter margin with a fastener. In preferred embodiments the support sheet includes a series of elastic keepers coupled adjacent the comers of the sheet for holding the sheet in place on a box spring mattress.
2. Description of the Related Art
The bedskirt, commonly referred to as a dust ruffle, has been in continuous use over many years. It is both utilitarian and decorative.
Conventional bedskirts are made of cloth and are designed to compliment bedroom decor and other bed clothes including sheets, comforters, quilts and bedspreads. The configuration of the skirt is substantially rectangular and it is generally constructed to hang from the box spring.
Previous bedskirt have sought to address the necessity of removing the mattress from the bed in order to care for the bedskirt and the necessity of washing or cleaning an entire bedskirt unit because the ruffle portion is permanently attached to other bed clothes.
Bed-making is a task generally performed by one person, often female. Removal of the mattress to install, change or remove the bedskirt is heavy duty work. More than one person is generally required to remove a king size mattress.
Manufacturers of beds and bedding have not yet adopted a universal standard with regard to height dimensions. The distance between the bottom of the mattress and the floor frequently varies from one bed to another. For example, the depth of commonly available box spring mattresses frequently varies between eight and nine inches. So-called "luxury" mattresses may be even deeper. Even shallower box springs are occasionally encountered. Similarly, bedskirt proportions often vary with respect to height. Consequently, it is often necessary to adjust the height of a bedskirt to accommodate the mattress for which it was purchased.
Previous bedskirt assemblies have generally failed to permit adjustment of the bedskirt to accommodate beds of different heights, as well as easy removal of the ruffle portion for laundering separately from the support member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,947 issued to Vitale discloses a bedskirt permanently attached to other fitted bedding components. In order to launder, dry clean or change the bedskirt, the mattress must first be removed and other pans of the unit must be removed as well. Similarly, when other pans of the unit require care, the bedskirt must be treated as well. U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,891 issued to Kallman, et al. discloses a unit which employs mesh screen, made of plastic affixed to both a box spring and a bed ruffle. The sides are joined by fastener pins. This system is exotic, labor intensive, and unnecessarily costly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,531 issued to Carlos discloses a bedskirt fastened between a fitted support sheet and a u-shaped strip. The u-shaped strip constitutes an additional, superfluous layer, whereby adding to the cost of manufacturing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,683, issued to Gardiner discloses a unit employing a zipper which restricts exchangeability to products equipped with a similar fastener.